The New Girl
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: Flaky is the new girl in HTF Town, and is unable to make any friends at all. But she is beautiful enough to catch the eye of Flippy, and unfortunately... his brother... I don't own anything! All rights reserved! It is humanized! Flippy x Flaky!
1. Chapter 1

First Happy Tree Friends Fanfiction! Flaky x Flippy forever! It is humanized!

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day of School

It was sunny in HTF Town and it was a school day for everyone. And for our friends, who are now older, they have to start high school.

In Flippy's house, he was still asleep and trying to ignore his alarm. But when he decided that the alarm wasn't gonna shut up until he got up! So, he did. He pulled the covers off of himself, stretched, yawned, and pulled a gun out to shoot his alarm clock! Someone might've found that sight terrifying, but to Flippy, it was a normal reaction to when he wants his alarm to shut up! When there was nothing but a mess of broken gears and smoke, Flippy cocked his gun and threw it aside.

"Teach you to mess with a soldier!" he snapped.

Then his angry expression changed to an annoyed one.

"Now I need a new alarm clock," he sighed in annoyance.

"Bro, what the hell?!"

Flippy turned around and saw another teen boy with green hair matching his own, and the rest of his features were identical to his. The only difference was the other boy's eyes were neon green while Flippy's were just regular green.

"Fliqpy, what are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"I heard gunshots and got this rifle in case we had a break in." Fliqpy replied, holding the weapon. His twin groaned in annoyance again.

"Fliqpy, you know nothing can get through the defense systems we have without our permission." he stated. "I was just shutting my alarm clock up."

Fliqpy's arms dropped and he dropped the gun to the floor.

"Unbelievable, bro!" he yelled.

"I know, know! I swear, this is the last time I shoot my alarm clock." Flippy assured him, crossing his heart.

"No, it's not that. What's unbelievable is that you shot your alarm clock before I shot mine!" Fliqpy exclaimed.

Flippy stared at his brother for a long time with a blank expression on his face.

Then he finally lowered his eyes.

"Really?" he said in a flat tone.

"What?! I just can't believe my little brother is finally getting his reflexes." Fliqpy said.

"You mean like the ones you pulled when you were picking on my friends last year? And that's why they never came over to see me anymore?"

Upon hearing this, Fliqpy crossed his arms and pouted.

"It's not my fault that that girl with the glasses was getting close to you! You're not getting a girlfriend before I do, that's a promise! So, until I get a girlfriend, you can't have any female friends that might seduce you." he grumbled.

"What about my male friends, smartass?" Flippy retorted.

"Those were just jokes!" Fliqpy spat back.

"Jokes are funny," Flippy grumbled.

"Well I laughed," Fliqpy chuckled.

"Whatever, for my last 4 years of school, I wanna make friends and _keep_ them!" his twin said in a serious, determined, strong tone.

Fliqpy held up his hands and backed away. Flippy sighed and removed his bedtime shirt. He and his brother had been in the navy over each summer since their parents died, and all that training made their body very muscular. If any girls caught sight of Flippy's muscular body, he'd be shrouded in them. And with his secret PTSD, that made him a little frightened; but he was still brave nonetheless. However, if girl's caught sight of Fliqpy's muscular body, they'd stay away. Mostly because he'd slaughter them, causing the remaining girls to run away. But in their village, there was this strange spell that would make them wake up back in their beds, alive and well, and they'd remember nothing of what happened. Still, their friends would remember, and tell them to be wary of Fliqpy for another reason that wasn't true. But, they did it to keep them safe. Even if they'd get brought back to life, nobody, and I mean, _nobody_ likes dying! So, they mostly avoided him. This confused Flippy, because he knew his brother wanted a girlfriend, but how could he get one if he just slaughtered every girl that came his way?! He'll never know. And that means that he himself might never get a girlfriend…

"I guess it can't be helped…" Flippy muttered as he changed into his casual attire: A green army suit and beret.

"Alright," the green-haired boy said, "time for school!"

He didn't wanna say he was scared or excited, but one thing was for sure: He was ready to tackle the freshman year!

Meanwhile…

In the house next door, a girl with long, spiky red hair that was emblazoned in white dandruff flakes, and red eyes was already up. She was very quiet for two reasons: She didn't wanna wake her family, who were sleeping in. And she was naturally this quiet anyway, so, it wouldn't matter if she tried. She had just eaten breakfast, gotten dressed in a navy blue turtleneck, purple skinny jeans, and pink leather boots. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:10 a.m., and that meant she had to go right now. Her school was about half-an-hour away on foot, 15 with a car. But since she didn't have her license or permit, she'd have to walk. Just like she did when she was 5, 6, 7, and 8… And… the list goes on. Since her parents worked full time, they were very tired and slept in often. So, she'd have to walk to and from school every day. She didn't mind it, because she knew her parents were trying to make sure they could afford to live in the nice house they were in, and it gave her the opportunity to walk around and see her new hometown.

So, she swung her backpack up over her shoulder and grabbed her packed lunchbox. She felt extremely nervous and scared, because she was gonna be the new girl in school. She had only lived here for a week and had not made any friends in the previous towns she had lived in. Since her name was Flaky, because of her dandruff, people often called her a flake. Not because of her dandruff, not that at all. It was because she was a coward and unable to defend herself in any way. And, she barely said a word to people, only her family. So, she never made a single friend…

Her parents assured her that this year would be different, but she only thought, 'That's what you said last year. And the year before that. And the year before that…' in sadness.

Well, at least she had her family as friends. At least…

As Flaky took one last look inside her house, she sighed out in sadness. Then she turned and wooshed the door closed, causing a small wind to blow a few flakes from her hair. No matter how many she lost, though, it would always come back. It didn't cause her any disadvantages, however. In fact, it was something she admired about herself. It made her feel like… her. Oddly enough, her dandruff used to make her feel very ugly. But since she was going to therapy, she learned to love every part of her body. Even her dandruff. She wondered if she ever did make a friend, would they love it? Or would they tease her for it and not come near her? And that's one of the reasons why she was afraid of making friends. And a boyfriend? Oh-ho-ho… that was like watching a ghoul movie to her! But then again, it would've been nice to have a boyfriend… Kissing, holding hands, dating, and… love making. But Flaky blushed and shook her head back and forth rapidly.

'No! Come on, Flaky! School, go, now!' the ginger girl scolded herself.

As she went down the steps and stepped onto the sidewalk, she looked at the house next to her. Everytime she saw it, she got shivers down her spine and her dandruff started to shed and fall like snow. She had often heard noises like crashing, yelling, and even gunshots coming from inside. She didn't know who her neighbors were, but then again, she never wanted to know!

Nevertheless, she shook herself out of it, causing more flakes to drift out of her hair, and headed in the direction of her high school. Little did she know, that behind her was two, green-haired siblings heading in that same direction. But they couldn't see her, because the sun was still rising.

* * *

Done! Everytime I see these two as a couple, I get all giddy and crap!

Shadow: Yeah, you guys have no freaking idea how much she squeals.

Yeah… *blushes* And, yes, Fliqpy is Flippy's twin brother in this story.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Remembering

Flippy and his brother had picked up their schedules and found out that they had the same type of class first, but different teachers in different rooms.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter, anyway." Fliqpy said, moving around his twin.

The hairs on the back of Flippy's neck prickled in fear.

"W-What are you talking about?" he stuttered, trying to remain calm.

Flippy was a soldier, and although he was always a kind and childish person, he somehow felt there was something bugging him whenever he felt like he wasn't home. So, he often put on his brave act when his brother was near. He knew his brother was the only family he had left, but there was still something… unsettling about him.

Like what he said next: "I'm always able to see what you're doing, and when, and where… brother of mine…"

Flippy gulped silently and said nothing in response. Fliqpy said nothing either; just snorted and left the office. Only then, did Flippy feel free to speak.

"Just this morning, he was acting rowdy. But now he's acting… creepy…" he spoke in a whisper.

But Flippy didn't wanna think about it at all, because he might've ended up getting caught in a drowsy state and wake up in a totally different place like he had many times before. Right now, he had to get to class before he was late. He looked at his schedule and slumped his body.

"Crap… math class…"

Later…

Flaky had made it to school and knew where she had to pick up her schedule: The office. Just as she went in, Flippy went out and down the hall before she could see him. Though she could've sworn there was another presence in the room. It was brief, but still…

She looked at the desk of schedules and saw the pile marked: "F". Since her name started with that letter, she concluded her schedule was in that pile somewhere.

'Okay…' she thought, walking towards it.

She reached for the papers and flipped through them, keeping an eye out for her name. When she found it, she pulled from amongst the other papers to get a look at it.

'Math first, huh? And Mr. Moose as my teacher?' Flaky thought. 'I hope he's nice…'

Flaky then folded her schedule into a small square and put it into her pants pocket in case she needed to see it again. She always wanted to be prepared, because she worried something bad would happen if she wasn't. Just like how she worried about everything else in life… As she thought about this, Flaky's red eyes lowered and closed halfway, which indicated she was sad again.

'I'm so gonna mess this day up… Just like I've messed up every single first day of school I've ever had in my life…' she thought, her red, dandruff-infested hair falling over her face slightly.

Flaky sighed and pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear, causing two flakes to shed from her hair.

Flashback…

A young, 5-year-old Flaky was sitting at her desk, drawing a picture of her family. She had just finished her mom and the picture along with her, and that made her smile happily.

"Hey, who are you?"

Flaky looked up with her big, red eyes and saw a small boy with army green hair and a mask on his face. Even back then, Flaky was a coward, and didn't know how to respond to people. So, she just shook and stayed silent.

"Hello, I asked you a question.~" the green haired boy repeated in a singsong voice.

Flaky still didn't answer, she just shifted her eyes away. The boy grew annoyed and slammed his hands down on the table, causing Flaky to shriek in fear.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

Flaky felt terrified and started to whimper with tears in her eyes. The boy noticed this and smirked evilly.

"What a coward… Hey, Lifty, c'mere!" he called.

And in an instant, another army green haired boy that looked identical to him was by his side. They must've been twins or something.

"Wow, this girl cries like a baby!" Lifty taunted, snickering.

Flaky started to sob even more, and she wasn't able to see what Lifty was doing. He had eyed her drawing of her family and got an evil idea. It was only when Flaky heard the crunch of someone grabbing paper did she open her eyes again. And when she did, she gasped as her red eyes shrunk.

"No! Please don't touch that!" she shouted, trying to reach for it.

But Lifty pulled away at the last second and that caused Flaky to fall on her nose.

"Hold her!" Lifty commanded to his twin.

Shifty nodded and grabbed the poor girl from under her arms, holding her in place. Flaky tried struggling and crying out for help.

"Please, don't!" she pleaded, flailing around.

Flaky accidentally kicked Shifty, making the boy mad.

"Rip it!" he barked to Lifty, gritting his teeth in pain.

Lifty chuckled darkly and nodded. Flaky was scared and worried.

"Don't-"

 _Rrrriiiip!_

"-tear my picture…"

Lifty and Shifty cackled and the latter let the ginger drop to the floor. Flaky writhed and started to sob helplessly.

"You were right, bro," Shifty joked, "she's a stupid crybaby!"

Lifty nodded and they started teasing her more. All Flaky could do was sob and choke on her tears in pain. Shifty let go of the two halves and they drifted down in front of Flaky's tearstained face.

"Hey, should we beat her up?" Shifty suggested.

"Bro, you read my mind!" Lifty agreed.

"Hey! Two against one isn't a fair fight!"

Both the boys exclaimed and looked behind them. Flippy brought her head up to see as well. And all three of them saw two boys with lime green hair. They two looked like twins, identical twins, to be exact. The only difference between the two was that the boy on the left had darker green eyes, while the one on the right had neon green ones. Lifty and Shifty snorted in amusement at the two.

"Well, well, well… I guess we're not the only twins in this class, Lifty." the latter joked.

"Yeah, but I doubt that these two are even close to tough like we are. Just because they dress like soldiers, doesn't mean they are soldiers." his twin agreed.

Both of the army-dressed twins looked at each other and smirked deviously.

"Well at least we aren't dressed like we just got out of prison!" one of them retorted in a smart tone.

Lifty and Shifty jerked and their eyes shrunk in response to this remark. Then they turned very angry and made their hands into fists.

"That does it!" Lifty snapped, "Get them!"

Shifty nodded and he and his brother charged for them. They both nodded at each other and dashed in opposite directions!

Lifty looked around in confusion, but then something came from behind and tapped on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he pondered, turning around. He saw nothing.

Suddenly, though, he was tackled to the ground with his arms pinned behind his back! Flaky gasped as she saw it was the twin with neon green eyes.

"He's down! Flippy!" he shouted.

Flaky turned her attention to the other twin who was fighting Shifty.

He was engaged in a fist fight with him and it was hard to tell who was winning. Shifty then reached in and pulled Flippy's berret down, covering his eyes.

"Hey, I can't see!" the latter cried in distress.

Shifty cackled and made his move: A swift kick to the stomach which knocked Flippy down on his back. It also knocked the wind out of him, causing the lime-haired boy to wheeze helplessly.

"Gotcha now!" Shifty chuckled darkly.

Flippy coward in fear and this made Flaky feel something inside. It was like a newfound strength had made its way into her soul, because she got up and charged for Shifty.

Before Shifty could start to beat Flippy up, he got pushed down by Flaky.

"Oof!"

Flaky panted and kept her eyes squeezed shut, because doing that frightened her a bit. Even when trying to be brave, she still felt like curling up into a ball and crying. She looked over at Flippy who was wide-eyed at her. Before he could thank her, they heard a roar from behind Flaky and she turned around to see Lifty. She gasped in fear and tried backing away from the boy but then he pushed her down so she hit her head.

"Owie!" the red head cried.

Flippy sat up slightly and reached for her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in a worried tone.

"Neither of you will be okay when I'm done with you!" Lifty snapped, a devious grin on his face.

Flaky squealed in fear and clung to Flippy for security. But the latter was just as terrified as she was and unable to make a move to protect her the right way, so, he just held onto her tightly as well.

But just as Lifty was about to hurt the kids, he heard a battle cry heading straight for him. This caught the young boys attention and he looked to see where it was coming from. But, no sooner than he did, he was kicked down by Fliqpy with great force!

When Flippy realized that he and Flaky were still safe, he opened his dark green eyes and saw his twin standing tall and proud in front of him.

"You really need more training on wrestling night, little bro!" the latter exclaimed, holding his hand out to help his brother up.

Flippy chuckled nervously as he took his twin's hand and stood up beside him. Both of them looked at Lifty and Shifty and saw they were down for the count!

"Hey, go get Mr. Moose and tell him we got two bad boys in need of a trip to the principal's office, 'kay?" Flippy suggested.

"With pleasure," Fliqpy agreed, "I'll just tie these suckers up so they don't escape before I get back."

Flippy nodded in agreement to this and watched as his brother headed off to do just what he said he'd do.

Flippy then remembered the girl was still on the floor and afraid. He looked down at her and saw she was curled up in a feeble position while shuddering and shaking. Flippy looked at her with an expression of sympathy on his face and he approached her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her in a friendly tone.

Flaky stopped moving and slowly opened up her big red eyes. She saw the boy with lime green hair and dark green eyes standing in front of her and this made her loosen up a little bit.

"You alright, Red?" he repeated to her.

Flaky parted her lips and gave a wary nod to him.

"Great," he said, holding out his hand, "here, I'll help you up."

Flaky stared at the boy's face then at his hand as if she was trying to figure out what he was doing and why. Still, he was being kind to her and he did stand up for her as well, so, he must've been a good boy, right? So, she slowly reached for his hand and their fingers touched. Both of them gasped and Flippy grasped Flaky's hand tightly and pulled her upwards. It was then that Flaky realized that he was only a few centimeters taller than her. She stared at the boy like she was enchanted with him and didn't speak a single word.

"Hey, don't worry about those two," Flippy assured her, "My brother and I will make sure they get their just desserts! Mm… desserts…."

Flaky still didn't say anything; she just pursed her lips and half-lidded her eyes and sifted them downwards.

"Hey," she heard him say as he tilted her chin upwards, "why so glum?"

Flaky still didn't speak, but she did look over to where her ripped drawing was. Seeing it ripped made tears well up in her eyes and she cried softly. Flippy looked where she was looking and saw the drawing.

"Hmm…" he muttered, rubbing his chin.

Then an idea struck him and he smiled in brilliance.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, getting Flaky's attention.

But when she looked up, she saw that the boy was running to the teacher's desk. She raised an eyebrow at what he was doing: He picked up the roll of Scotch tape off the desk and dashed back over to Flaky. He showed the red haired girl the tape and dashed for the two halves of her drawing and picked them up. He set them on the table and aligned them perfectly so they'd be even. Flippy then took a long piece of tape and ripped it off the roll, put it over the tear-line, flipped the picture over, and did the same thing again.

While he was working, Flaky was wondering what he was doing to her picture.

"Huh?" she uttered when she saw him heading back towards her.

Flippy smiled satisfyingly and held up the picture which was now taped together! Flaky gasped and her big eyes widened. She slowly reached for the picture and held it in her small hands. Her picture was fixed and she was safe!

'All thanks to him…' Flaky thought in awe, looking over at Flippy who was smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Your drawing's all fixed now!" he exclaimed awkwardly.

Flaky was at a loss for words at this point. No one had ever been this kind to her before!

Then, without thinking, Flaky threw her arms around Flippy which surprised him greatly!

"Woah, hugging!" the latter gasped, blushing.

Flaky still didn't speak to him; she buried her head into his shoulder and sighed out blissfully. For some reason, Flippy fell victim to the hug and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Yeah… uh, I love hugs too, Red." he stuttered in a twitterpated tone.

Flaky pulled away and stared into Flippy's eyes with a small smile on her face. Flippy was stunned for second but then shook himself out of it.

"I'm, uh… I'm Flippy." he introduced himself before asking, "What's your name?"

Flaky didn't speak a word. She was still timid and shy despite his kind efforts. Flippy tilted his head in curiousity.

"Hey, why aren't you telling me your name, huh?" he pressed further to the red head.

Flaky just shook some more and shrugged her shoulders. Flippy thought about something for a while, then reached another solution.

"Wait here, okay?" he ordered her.

The lime green haired boy then dashed away like lightning.

Seconds later, he came back with a piece of paper and a red marker.

"Here," he told Flaky, handing them to her, "whatever you wanna say to me, just write it down on there, okay?"

She looked at him and then at the paper and marker in her hands. Then she nodded in understanding and jotted something down.

She showed it to Flippy and it said, "My name is Flaky."

Flippy smiled.

"Flaky, huh? That's a nice name." the lime green haired boy gushed.

Flaky's cheeks turned pink and her red eyes shrunk slightly. No one except for her family had ever complimented her like that before. So, she wrote something else.

"Thanks… my dad picked it out."

Flippy chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Well, Flaky, you can hang with me and my brother if you want. And my bro might be a bit of a teaser at times, but he really does have a heart." he told the redhead.

Flaky gasped and blushed more. She had never really had a friend before… and now, she was given an offer to have _two!_ She wanted to say, or in this case write, yes, but she was a little unsure. Yes, he had saved her and fixed her drawing, but what if it was just a ploy to gain her trust? Flaky looked into Flippy's dark green eyes which were filled with so much warmth and camaraderie that it was becoming harder to reach her decision. Before she could write something, Flippy stopped her.

"Hey, if you don't wanna be friends just yet, that's fine. Take all the time you need, okay, Flaky-chan?" the young boy assured her.

Flaky was silent for a while before bursting into tears again and embracing the army-dressed boy. The latter gasped and blushed but returned the hug with so much warmth.

"I…"

But a teasing voice interrupted them. "Oh, my bro's got a girlfriend! I'm so jealous!"

Flippy and Flaky pulled away from each other awkwardly and saw that it was Fliqpy, Flippy's twin.

"Haha, very funny, Fliqpy, I almost forgot to laugh…" he said in a sarcastic tone.

His twin with the yellow eyes chuckled at his brother's remark.

"Anywho, the twins are tied up and Mr. Moose is gonna take care of 'em!" he assured the two.

Flippy smiled and high fived his brother.

"So, you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend or am I just chopped liver?" Fliqpy joked again.

"Her name is Flaky," his twin answered.

Fliqpy approached Flaky and stared intensely into her scarlet eyes. She didn't say a word to him and she blinked twice.

"Aw, she's cute," the lime green haired boy teased.

Flaky blushed; she was having two boys compliment her in one day! Maybe she should hang out with them?

She wrote something down on the piece of paper and showed it to the twins.

It read, "Will you make fun of me?" Flippy raised his eyebrows curiously at the redhead.

"What? Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Yeah, who would ever make fun of an adorable little thing like you?" Fliqpy added.

Flaky blushed and her large, red eyes shook with wonder. No one had ever been this nice to her before. Well, besides her family, of course. Then, she reached her decision!

"I… I will… h-hang out with you t-two…"

Both boys were dumbfounded as Flaky had uttered out some actual words to them. She didn't write it down, she actually spoke! And she wanted to be friends, too!

"Alright!" Flippy cheered.

"Coolio!" Fliqpy agreed.

"Yay…" Flaky whispered in joy.

End of Flashback…

Flaky then remembered she used to live in this town beforehand. In fact, she was born here. But when she turned seven, her family had to move away because of her father's new job. She had pretty much moved all over the place, but now, she was back in her birth town for high school. The last 4 years of her school life before college. Flaky was sure she wanted to go to college, because both her parents did, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life.

'Well, I have 4 years to decide…' she thought.

'And those years start now!' And she headed off to her class!

* * *

Done! I know I haven't been on this story for a long time, but here I am!

Shadow: Nice, so, here's another chapter!

Yep!

R&R!


End file.
